


The Truth Will Set You Free

by mii22y



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background Dave/Strider Karkat Vantas, Fluff, M/M, Parental Relationships, Priest!Kankri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mii22y/pseuds/mii22y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri Vantas, second to be a critically-acclaimed New York Times bestselling author and a christian minster infamous for his unique and insightful views on modern issues and the chruch is a biological older brother and adoptive father to Karkat Vantas. However much they love each other, the two's relationship can't help but be strained by the reverend's status as an influential theological figure. Now, Karkat fears their relationship will completely fall to ruin. A fear that's taken residence in the back of Karkat's mind since he was thirteen becomes full-frontal when he starts seeing his best friend, Dave Strider in secret. Will Karkat finally be able to confide in his father, or will the words stayed trapped in his throat like all attempts before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Will Set You Free

He used to hate these family dinners, Karkat thinks as he moves his peas around his plate to make it look like he ate, with every fiber of his thirteen year old being. Now at sixteen, his opinion still stands, but it is remarkably less resentful. He is not hateful, just tired.

He’s seen several articles online about how family dinners are essential to family living. They stress the importance of parents being open and engaged with their adolescent child. Karkat doesn’t disagree, but his reverend father conducts dinner the same way he would a church mass, through the silence of prayer and a sense of community through a mutual love of god (or a mutual love of food, in this particular instance). No words are exchanged apart from the usual ‘how was school?’, to which Karkat composes an extremely half-assed reply.

Karkat supposed this is his father’s way of compensating for not being able to be around all the time. Maybe he fears the strain his semi-celebrity status as a critically-acclaimed New York Times bestselling author and equally hated and beloved theological figure puts on their relationship. Maybe he's insecure about only being Karkat's being biological brother, not father (though Karkat has never know any other parent). Probably both. 

Karkat doesn’t hold it against him, not like he used to. Tonight he's decided going to ultilize these family dinners for their true purpose. It has to be tonight. No more telling himself it wasn't the big of a deal or he'd cross that bridge when he got to it, so why bring it up? He's done keeping this secret.

Karkat had come to terms with his sexuality before his balls dropped, however, its always been an issue he's pushed to the back of his mind. He pretended like it didn't matter. Everyone at school had known since he was thirteen and stood up on a lunch table in the cafeteria asked John Egbert to the eighth grade dance in front of the whole school. He even poored his heart and soul into a romantic speech, only to have John reject him because he didn't like boys. Needless to say, the both of them were equally mortified, and bullied until the end of the year. Karkat could handle bullies, because they didn't matter. Now that he was lying to Dad, going to see his new boyfriend, Dave Strider, irony enthusaist and Badass MC, the secret that he kept buried is full-frontal, and His father though wasn't like the bullies. He did matter. He was his only family. 

How did the old saying go?

The truth will set you free?

“Hey, Dad.” Karkat began. He soothes him by rubbing the back of his neck with his sweaty palms and repeats the old saying in his head. He tries to do his best to keep his trepidation from leaking into his voice. Maybe if he´s casual about it, his dad won´t treat it like its a big deal.

His father peers at him over his tea, an eyebrow raised. “Is something troubling you?”

Karkat grimaces because he’s just that obvious. It’s no wonder he’s lost to much money and dignity to Dave in games of strip poker. He´s an open book.

“If there’s something you wish to tell me, then by all means, fire away,” Dad says, “I carry the burden of hearing a hundred laity member’s confessions each day, most of which are far graver than a failing test grade. I’m sure I can stand to hear one more.”

“What if its not particularly bad?” Karkat replies. Now He’s just finding more ways to skirt about the subject now, because he doesn’t need to be told theological homophobia is absolute bullshit. “Kind of… Morally grey?”

Dad actually snorts at that, a glint of a amusement filling his eye that almost makes Karkat forget he’s a man of God. “If you bothered to read my book instead of your trashy romance novels, you’d know,” after a short pause, he adds. “That was a joke. I do not wish to impose my opinion over yours, especially in regards to something you are I know passionate about. Though I must stress you know the difference between fantasy and reality, and that while I do not wish to be an oppressive parent by disproving your interest, I do disprove the deplorable behavior the characters exhibit and hope you know you do not need romance to be happy, do not objectify young women, and practice celib-“

“You’re rambling again, Dad.”

“Sorry. As you were saying?”

“I’m gay.” Karkat confesses. His father’s eyebrows fly up, almost as if he’s expecting him to tell him its a joke. Karkat immediately regrets saying what he did, how he did and starts sputtering to correct himself. “Well, no. Not really. It’s hard to explain? I know what I am, I do, but you know, what are labels, right? I like girls, too. As Dave puts it, chicks and dicks, but it’s not just that. Ladies, Gentlemen, and everything in between?”

Dad rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically, “David always did have a way with words.” Karkat isn’t sure whether to regard it as an insult or an endearment.

“I’ve been seeing him,” Karkat says. While the topics on the table and confessions are tumbling out of him, he might as well get this out too. “In secret, for a while now.”

He searches his father’s eyes for answers. There’s no visible sign of anger. He almost expects to be on the receiving end of the 'I’m not mad just disappointed' speech or the 'you're just confused'. Strange though it sounds, Karkat thinks that would be worse than Dad flying of the handle, kicking him out and tell him he's going to hell. He'd be no imposition on the Strider's. He could stay with them. Karkat rather have wake up to a strife battle than have to wake up and just pretend everything is okay.

"Okay.¨ The reverend replies curtly, redirecting his attention back to his tea.

Karkat lets go of his held breath, the tension leaving his body with it as its quickly replaced with relief at the unexpected turn of events. He asks for reassurance one more time because its almost to good to be true. "Really? You're not mad?¨

Dad shakes his dead, and leans forward, grabbing Karkat's hand from across the table. ¨I'm offended you'd assumed I'd be angry with because of your sexuality, and my apologies for anything I may have done to make you think that. I've always told I'd love and accept you not matter what. Certainly something like this doesn´t change that. Though many in my line of work may disagree, It´s my firm belief that Human sexuality is fluid, and by no means immoral in the eyes of God. Pardon my french, but theological homophobia is, quite frankly, bullshit. I don't care about the lower anatomy about those you date, only that they respect you and make you happy. I known Dave well enough to know he is an upstanding, respectably ironic young man, and one of your closest friends. Even if the two of you are impossibly stubborn as well as a bit emotionally stunted, I know for a fact the two of you care about each other very much. I would stress you two practice abstinence, but since the state's views on same-sex marriage differ from my own, I hope you both wait until you´re older and emotionally mature enough for commitment and have safe and pro-¨

¨Jesus fucking Christ on a pogo stick, Dad, you are ruining the moment!" Karkat cuts him off, his smile betraying the point he was trying to get across.

¨Don't blaspheme, son,¨ His father corrects him, mirroring Karkat´s smile. ¨It's unbecoming."

¨Dad?¨

¨Mhm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Son.¨

**Author's Note:**

> I very much appreicate comments.
> 
> I fear I made Karkat a bit OOC, but I wanted to try to write with the Karkat weve been seeing the recent updates. Whose friendship with Dave and time on the meteor has made him more happy less hateful and more intune to other´s feelings.
> 
> Kankri was very fun to write.


End file.
